


A dozen flower petals

by betawhitewolf



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Angst, Anxiety Attacks, Blood, Depression, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Eventual Fluff, Eventual Happy Ending, Eventual Romance, Flowers, Hurt, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Panic Attacks, Polyamory, Slight fluff in chapter 5, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-24
Updated: 2018-08-24
Packaged: 2019-07-01 17:16:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15778551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/betawhitewolf/pseuds/betawhitewolf
Summary: Patton struggles with the realization that he's in love with his best friends but they don't love him back





	1. Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> Warning before you start this will probably have kinda slow updates but imma try and uodate every Thursday! Anyways enjoy!!

Patton hummed softy to himself as he sat in his room his back pressed against his bed as he stared up at the ceiling. 

The moral side had been in this position since after breakfast his heart pounding in his chest and his throat burning with the urge to cough building up.

Patton stopped humming to let out a sad whimper as his thoughts went back to this morning and his new predicament. 

It had started like any other morning the moral side waking up bright and early to fix breakfast for the others. He had bounced happily down the stairs and into the kitchen only to stop dead when he entered. 

There stood Virgil at the stove, the anxious side was lent over a frying pan trying to read and keep open a cookbook while he struggled to crack an egg properly. 

Patton felt his heart melt at the sight of the anxious side trying to cook, the urge to cough suddenly popped up as his heart melted. 

"Hey there kiddo! Do you need any help?" Patton asked walking up to Virgil who jumped and almost dropped the egg at Patton's sudden appearance. 

"Warn a boy first Patton" Virgil huffed out pressing a hand over his heart. 

"Sorry Virge" Patton responded sheepishly rubbing at the back of his neck. 

"Its fine Pat, but Um, yeah, i-if that's okay, I could use some help" Virgil eventually stuttered out as he glanced awkwardly around the room. 

"Of course Virge! I'm so excited to be able to help and have someone to cook with me!" Patton squeaked excitedly as he started to gather up the items and show Virgil how to crack an egg without getting the shell mixed in with it. 

Virgil just let out a soft chuckle as he followed the moral sides instructions. 

It wasn't long before the two of them easily slid into a rhythm with one another, each of them staying on their respective sides while also grabbing at things the other was using. 

It wasn't long before breakfast was almost ready and the other two missing sides slid into the kitchen.

Logan made his way instantly over to the coffee pot to start brewing some of the brown liquid while Roman collapsed onto the chair at the table leaning into his hand. 

Patton couldn't help but softly giggle at the other two, they were just so adorable when they had just woken up. 

Logan with his messy hair and askewed glasses and Roman mumbling and whining about the fact that he was awake so early. 

Patton felt a burning sensation bubble up in his chest at the thoughts filling his head. 

The moral side instantly shook his head and pushed the thoughts and the burning to the back of his mind.

He instead focused on the way that Virgil carefully cooked everything as though he was afraid that one wrong move would mess everything up (and he probably was). 

Patton felt his heart flutter and his throat close up but he refused to acknowledge it. 

It wasn't long before the two finished everything and sat down at the table Virgil summoning plates with a flick of his wrist. 

"Thank you Patton and Virgil for breakfast" Logan mumbled as he started to get his food. 

Roman hummed his agreement doing the same thing as Logan. 

Virgil huffed and flushed slightly while he gathered up his food while Patton giggled out his you're welcomes as per usual. 

"So kiddos how did you sleep?" Patton asked as he started to stuff his mouth full of pancake and syrup.

"I didn't" Virgil mumbled as he shoved eggs and bacon into his mouth.

"I slept wonderfully!" Roman happily exclaimed seeming more awake and like himself. 

"I slept fine" Logan responded calmly smoothing a hand through his ruffled hair. 

"Virgil honey, you should try and get some sleep after breakfast and Logan Roman I'm glad you slept well!" Patton hummed out as he took a bite of his eggs.

The three sides let out their own responsive groan or hum at Patton's cheery attitude. 

The moral side giggled at the others feeling his heart swell and his throat burn violently. 

Patton stopped his giggling to stifle a cough into his hand. 

"You okay there Patton?" Virgil asked softly as the moral side tried to clear his throat only to have to stifle another cough. 

"Yeah just got a frog patton my throat is all" he coughed out to Virgil smiling as his pun made the others huff out a groan and Virgil muffle his laugh. 

"Okay then" Virgil mumbled smiling softly to himself. 

Patton gave him a weak smile back, straightening up and trying to finish his breakfast without another issue. 

Patton almost got away with it, if it wasn't for the fact that he was falling hopelessly in love with his best friends. 

And that they were all actually really adorable in their own ways. 

The moral side sat there stifling the urge to cough as he watched Virgil and Roman fight over the last pancake while Logan took the rest of the jam from Roman quickly stuffing his face so the creative side couldn't have it. 

"Hands off dark knight!" Roman growls his fork stabbed into the pancake unmovingly.

"Yeah right princy, I cooked this so its mine!" Virgil snorts rolling his eyes sharply as he slightly tugged his fork to him. 

"You both are acting like children" Logan finally pipes up licking his lips clean of any remaining jam. 

"You have jam on your nose" both Roman and Virgil say at the same time making Logan sputter and flush. 

Patton can't help but to choke on a cough, because there sits the usually calm Logan a flustered mess with jam on his nose as the other two smirk the pancake forgotten between them as they smugly look the logical side over. 

Patton can't take it anymore, he's quick to stand up and run to his room, a hand over his mouth as he tries to cover his coughs. 

Once the moral side makes it into his room he locks his door and collapses into a heap coughing up handfuls of a bunch of different colored flower petals and blood.

Patton sobs as he stares down at the scattered petals that keep falling from his blood stained lips, they're a promise that he's truly fallen in love after all.


	2. Procrastinating

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Patton spends a whole lot of time procrastinating

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This has a bit more blood mentioned than last time so please be careful

Patton hasn't left his room for a full day now.

The moral side could hardly move with how much pain his heart was in, and he knew it wasn't just because of the flowers now growing in his lungs. 

Patton lets out a soft trembling whimper as he stares down at the flower petals that cover his feet and the floor around him.

The moral side eventually stretches out his hand to touch the bright purple, red and blue petals. 

"If I remember correctly this is called hanahaki." Patton quietly mumbles to himself as he dragged his hand through the pile of petals feeling tears start to brim his eyes. 

The moral side lets out a soft sob as he shakes his head and crushes some of the petals.

"I'm in love with them, but they don't love me the way I love them" Patton says aloud as though that would chase away his feelings.

Eventually he brings himself to drag his hand away and to his chest where he lets it rest as he drops his head back onto his bed.

He stays that way for a good hour before there's a knock on his door.

"You okay in there padre?" he hears Roman ask in a gentle voice on the other side of his baby blue door. 

Patton frowns softly as he forces himself to sit up properly so he can talk to the creative side.

"I'm fine, still feeling a little under the weather though!" he calls back to Roman.

The others have checked on him almost hourly at this point Patton muses as he hears Roman give a small huff.

"Are you sure you don't need any help or anything at all?" Roman asks his voice smothered with concern. 

"I'm sure Roman!" Patton calls out forcing his voice into a chipper tone and willing away the scratch and shakiness of it.

"Okay, if you're sure" Roman murmurs through the wood his voice sounding tired and defeated.

"I am, thank you for checking up on me and also tell the others I'm fine, And I'll be out for super tonight." Patton chokes out as he feels an overwhelming urge to start coughing again.

"Alright! I'll see you later tonight than!" Roman calls out loudly sounding a lot more relaxed at the fact that Patton was going to leave his room.

Patton waits till the sound of footsteps fade before he's doubling over coughing up a mess of flower petals and blood.

Once the attack slowly starts to dwindle away he switches from loudly hacking to softly crying in agony.

The moral side sits back slowly and tucks his knees up to his chest where he buries his face into them.

Patton stays there for a while just softly crying and whimpering to himself as he lets out all his emotions that he knows he'll have to bottle up later. 

Eventually Patton calms down enough to lift his face from his knees and slowly take off his glasses that were now covered in tears to clean them.

Patton takes his time with the task willing away his sadness and aching heart as he slowly cleaned away the smudges and tears.

Once the moral side had finished up his task and calmed himself down he slowly peeled himself away from the spot on the floor to stand up and stretch for the first time in 24 hours. 

Patton stood still afterwards looking around his mess of room for a good couple of minutes before he decided he wanted to clean it up before he took his shower.

Patton takes as much time as possible to clean his room.

He spends half an hour cleaning up petals alone, and than another 45 minutes washing up blood that now stains his carpet.

Once the moral side finishes up he takes his time picking out the exact same outfit he has on and than slowly going over to the bathroom attached to his room to actually get ready.

Patton takes a hour long shower and than takes 10 minutes to get dressed.

Once the moral side deems himself presentable he takes a deep breath and leaves the bathroom heading for his bedroom door where he stops and stares hard at the handle.

"No more procrastinating Patton" he mumbles to himself "it's time to go out there and face the men you love"

The moral side can't help but whimper and rest his head against the door after he says that.

Slowly but surely Patton comes back to himself and forces himself to press his hand to the handle on the door.

"Tonight's gonna be a long night" he sighs out as he opens up the door and steps through letting it click shut behind him as he heads down to see the other sides.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oof I'm sorry this ones so much shorter but don't worry! The next chapters should be longer!


	3. Nervous dinner

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Patton spends more time being nervous around the others than actually eating

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so so sorry this one took longer to get out I've been really busy and I hope mot take this long ever again!

As Patton got downstairs he was almost taken aback by how quite it was.

There was hardly any sound at all expect for the soft mumbling from the kitchen and the sound of something frying. 

Patton was very use to the others being loud and filling up the mind space with noise and their voices.

So to say the lack of sound was unsettling was almost an understatement.

Patton stopped himself in the middle of the living room trying despertly to calm his rapidly beating heart before he entered the kitchen.

The moral side decided it would be best, to attempt to do virgils breathing technique until he calmed down.

It took him a couple of tries but eventually his breath evened out again and his heart calmed from its erratic pace. 

Patton took one more long deep breath before he walked into the kitchen forcing a smile to appear on his face.

"Hey kiddos!" Patton chirped in greeting to everybody as he made his way to the table.

A collective hello was said to him as he sat down.

"You look like you have not been sleeping adequately." Logan eventually piped up as he glanced the other over.

"Yeah you look like death." Virgil murmured quietly in agreement as he sipped on a cup of coffee.

"Awe come on you guys don't have to be so blunt about it." Patton whined slightly as he pouted.

"They were just pointing out the obvious!" Roman chimmed in from where he stood at the stove.

"You guys are just being mean" Patton huffed out as he leant back in his seat. 

The other three let out small amused laughs or in virgil's case a tiny huff of air.

Patton couldn't help the small choked cough that escaped him.

The moral side was quick to bring a hand up to cup his mouth as tiny tremors shook his small frame.

"Are you okay pat?" Virgil asks from across the table as the other stays curled into himself as he spits a couple of petals into his hand and crushes them.

"Y-yeah I'm fine virge!" Patton murmurs out breathless.

The others give him a skeptical look as Patton curled his fist away from his mouth and shoved the petals into his pocket and wiped his hand on the inside of his jeans.

"Seriously guys I'm fine! I'm just supper excited to be able to spend time with you guys again!" Patton forces himself to say in his overly cheerful tone.

A couple of stifled laughs and groans fill the air.

"Yes, well, I would say Patton seems to be in working order now" Logan says with huff from where he sits on Patton's left.

Patton lets out an internal sigh of relief and relaxes a bit as everyone seems to agree with Logan's statement.

"Awe thanks Lo" Patton says playfully his face twisting into a genuine smile for the first time in two days. 

"It was just a accurate observation there is no need for thanks" Logan hums in responds though there is now the barest hint of a smile on his usually neutral face.

Patton forces himself to look away from Logan before he starts coughing again.

"So has anything happened while I was away?" Patton eventually decides to ask seeming as the room had lulled into a uncomfortable silence.

"Not really? I mean Thomas has been summoning us more frequently than usual I guess?" Virgil responds though it more off sounds like he's asking everybody else than actually responding.

"Ah, yes, Thomas has been very worried about something but he won't tell us what." Roman says from the stove as he finally turns around to start plating their food.

Patton didn't answer just tilted his head in slight confusion as the others started to talk amongst themselves about Thomas's weird behavior.

Patton wondered if it was his fault, he really hopped it wasnt though, he would never want Thomas to struggle with the pain he was dealing with.

As Patton was lost in his own world he had not noticed that Roman had sat his food down in front of him and was now waiting for his approval.

"Um, Pat?" Virgil eventually said notcing how the other hadn't even looked at his food yet, let alone touch it.

Patton startled out of his thoughts glancing up quickly at Virgil and then to the food now sitting in front of the anxious side.

Patton groaned internally as he realised that everybody had been given their food and he hadn't even noticed or thanked Roman!

"Sorry kiddo I was lost in my thought, Also Roman this looks amazing! You did a fantastic job!" Patton chirped out glancing between the two of them as he did.

Virgil couldn't help but frown at Patton's weird behavior while Roman instantly perked up at the praise not even noticing it.

"Thank you my dear morality!" Roman couldn't help himself but to purr out the sentence with delight as he started to dig into his food. 

Patton let out a shy giggle that turned into a stiffled cough that led to more flower petals being shoved into his pocket.

Patton finally noticed that Virgil was still staring at him with a frown while the other two ate and talked amongst themselves.

Patton locked eyes with Virgil and tilted his head in questioning.

Virgil wrinkled his nose slightly before he looked like he was about to ask Patton whatever question was bothering him but the anxious side stopped and shook his head with a sigh. 

Patton was the one frowning now as he turned back to his food, seeming as Virgil had started to eat which meant that Patton wouldn't be figuring out what was wrong just yet.

The moral side couldn't help but to start chewing on his lip as he picked at his food trying to assure himself that Virgil didn't know about the petals in his lungs and wasn't going to ask about them.

The rest of dinner was spent in a tense a atmosphere with Virgil and Patton giving each other glances while Roman and Logan tried to keep some semblance of normal by talking with one another and refusing to let silence fall.

By the time everyone had finished up Patton was a nervous wreak.

The moral side could feel his heart trying to escape his chest and shrivel up at the same time while his breath was growing eratic with slight panic building.

Before the moral side could get up and excuse himself back to his room he felt himself being tugged into reality by Thomas summoning him.

"Ah, well kiddos it seems that Thomas is deeming it my turn to go vist him!" Patton chirped out in a form of goodbye as he sunk out of the kitchen and into Thomas's living room.

"Patton! Oh thank god, we need to talk about a lot lot of stuff buddy" Thomas said as soon as Patton appeared leaving the other trying to keep up with everything happening.

"Alright kiddo, where do we began?" Patton asked even as he felt his breath go shallow and his heart finally decide to shrivel up rather than escape.

The moral side could already feel the rising panic in his chest and he just knew the outcome of whatever was going to occur was going to end up being unfavorable for him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oof another cliff hanger my bois lol I hope I don't annoy you guys with all of them btw I'm sorry if I do also I would appreciate feedback if that's okay with you guys! Thank you for reading and I hope you have a love my day/night!


	4. Panic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Patton wonders if this is what drowning is like.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heya guys I'm really sorry for how long this took and also this is heavy so please be careful!

Thomas started the conversation off with "my chest feels like its on fire at times and then suddenly its gone and I just feel down and sad" which left patton's world spinning around him and crashing down.

The moral side was now standing barely listening to Thomas ramble as he attempted to get his breathing under control.

The air around him was thick and heavy with his own emotions along with an overwhelming feeling of anxiety to mix in with it. 

Patton honestly didn't know what to do.

He really didn't want to disturb Thomas with his illness and then shove the fact that he's having a panic attack on top of it.

So the moral side held in his panic breaths and tried his best to still his shaking by holding onto his own hand hoping that it wasn't noticible as he intertwined his own fingers together. 

Patton stayed like that for a while, trying his absolute best to keep his breathing under control as his chest wound tight and constrict his airway.

Patton wondered if this is what it felt like to drown.

Though he didn't get to stay on that thought for long as a gentle hand had plopped itself on his shoulder startling him out of his thoughts all together.

Patton couldn't help the choked gasping breath that tore itself though his lips causing the hand on his shoulder to tighten.

The moral side was dead set on the fact that he was drowning now.

Patton struggled to get a hold on himself as his carefully placed walls crumbled and all the other could do was try to hold in sobs and high pitched panicked noises. 

Patton hasn't even noticed that the hand on his shoulder was gone, well that was before a sharp familiar voice broke him out of his panic for a second time so he could lock eyes with bright Violet ones.

There were hands on his shoulder again but these ones were tight and comforting and Patton broke.

The moral side finally started to openly sob, loud broken noises and crys leaving his throat as he collapsed into Virgil.

The anxious side was startled to say the least but he still wrapped his arms around the smaller side. 

Patton started to babble and practically scream out how sorry he was as he clung onto his only life line. 

They stayed like that for a good ten minutes with Patton screaming and sobbing in panic as Virgil tried his best to calm him down and sooth him.

Eventually sobs dissipate into gentle hiccups and whimpers leaving Patton tired and weak while virgil continued to comfort him. 

The moral side was forever grateful for virgils exsitence as he buried his face into the taller sides chest enjoying the warmth that came off of him as he felt himself slowly coming back to reality.

"Patton, you don't have to answer this right now of course!, but, um, what was that all about?" Thomas's voice asked from somewhere above him (when had he gotten on the floor??).

Slowly the moral side lifted his head to face Thomas, his eyes were bloodshot and tears still stained his face but Patton didn't seem to notice as he forced a smile to appear.

"I-it was nothing kiddo! Just um, had a moment of weakness, I'm sorry I bothered you two with it!" Patton croaks out painfully.

"Pat, that wasn't nothing and don't you dare apologize for feeling emotions." Virgil chides him curling his arms around him more protectivly as he does so.

Patton wants to start crying all over again but all he allows himself is a shaky breath and a small nod of his head.

"I- I just feel so a-awful Thomas, I didn't mean for you to have to deal with all of this as well." Patton whispers as he slips his glasses off his nose trying to clean away tears. 

Thomas tilts his head in confusion as he watches Patton.

"What do you mean?" Thomas asks as finally kneels down to where both Patton and virgil sit on the floor.

Patton doesn't answer him at fisrt, taking his time with cleaning his glasses and trying to figure out how to word the sentence.

Patton finally looks at Thomas and then up at Virgil which cause the moral sides breath to catch in his throat at how close the anxious sides face is to his. 

Patton wonders if he could just up and disappear as he felt the familiar burn that was his only warning sign of on coming attack.

Patton was quick to shoot up from where he sat practically in Virgil's lap as he darted his head around looking for a nearby trashcan so he didn't want to stain anything with blood. 

Patton ended up lent over the trash in the kitchen as he started to cough up a storm making blood and flower petals fall from lips and into bin bellow him. 

Patton could barely hear the twin gasps or the feeling of fingers and hands touching him as he lurched forward with a heavy choked groan of pain as thorns tore through his throat along with gobs of petals and blood to follow.

Patton felt like curling back up into a tight ball in his room and never leaving again though he knew he couldn't.

As he came down from his attack Patton realised the other two were hovering worriedly over him with Thomas gripping at his chest with a small pained expression which made Patton want to vomit.

"I'm so sorry" Patton whimpers out as he smears his hand with blood trying to wipe it off his face. 

Thomas is instantly grabbing at a dish towel to start wiping away blood while Patton watches Virgil pace back and forth through the kitchen while mumbling to himself. 

"Patton you don't have to apologize this is clearly out of your control buddy." Thomas hums soothingly as he finishes up cleaning away blood.

"Pat, who is this for? Why haven't you told them? You do know that this isn't a joke, this could seriously hurt you!" Patton hears Virgil practically shout with anxiety as he approaches the two of them.

Patton dips his head as he answers.

"It's for you, and Logan and Roman, I- I fell in love with all of you..." Patton whispers refusing to look up as he does so. 

But the moral side doesn't miss the hitch in Virgil's breath.

"Me? And the other two.." the anxious side whispers back his voice trailing off with his shock clearly evident.

Patton only nods somberly in responds.

"So, I helped cause this?" Virgil asked which finally made patton's head shoot up.

"What!? No!" Patton said voice scratching painfully as he raised it.

"Yes I did!" Virgil hisses back as he starts to back away from Patton who had lunged forward to try and grab a hold of him.

Patton let out a noise that sounded like a cat getting strangled as he tried to force his body to move; but it was already too late as Virgil sunk out as quickly as he could leaving Patton reaching for empty air and Thomas beyond confused.

Patton sat back and stared in dismay at where the other had stood wishing he could go back in time and tell himself to shape up so none of this would have happened.

"You should go after him." Thomas says as he rest a hand on Patton's shoulder. 

Patton glances up at Thomas and back to where Virgil had stood, before nodding his head in determination.

Patton slowly lifted himself up of the floor putting a hand on Thomas's arm to steady himself before he twisted around to give Thomas a hug.

"Thanks kiddo" Patton murmured quietly.

"It's no problem pat." Thomas's responded quickly giving the small side a hug before pushing him to go after Virgil.

As Patton sunk out and into the mind palace he only had one thought on his mind.

He had to find Virgil and make sure the anxious side knew that Patton would never blame him and loved him with all of his heart.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Poor sweet Patton, so much suffering and angst, but anyway! I hope you all have a good day/night! And I appreciate any comments or kuddos but you don't have to of course!


	5. Sooth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Patton soothes Virgil after he figures out that Patton has Hanahaki because of him and the other two.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Listen, I have no excuse for it taking me this long and I'm so so sorry for this and how short this is, I hope you guys enjoy this chapter!!

Patton bolts to Virgil's room as soon as he enters the mind palace. 

The moral side hurried up the stairs with a ache in his throat from his earlier attacks a his chest burning.

Though the small side could only feel his chest burning with determination and guilt as he hurried himself through the hallways and up to Virgil's door. 

As he approaches the anxious sides room he slows himself and raises his hand to knock.

Patton hesitates at Virgil's obsidion black door, his hand raised in mid air as he willed himself to calm down knowing that entering Virgil's room in this state could lead to a disaster. 

Once Patton's breathing evens out the moral side raps his knuckles lightly against the door with a slightly crocked "Virgil!" leaving his throat.

Patton gets a sobbed "no" in responds which makes the other want to cry in return at the thought of the other hurting.

He spends close to 20 minutes coaxing Virgil to open the door as he listens to the other sob and apologize through it. 

Eventually Virgil gives up and lets the door slide open as he retreats back to his bed, his lanky form curling up into himself as he burries his face into his arms.

Patton slowly slides into Virgil's room, he keeps as quite as he can as he shuts the door before approaching anxiety. 

"Virgil, please it's okay." Patton murmurs quietly as he gets up to the bed, hesitantly lowering himself onto the dark sheets below him.

"It's not though." Virgil's muffled responds comes a couple minutes later as he gets his voice under control. 

"But it is, it's not like you forced me to fall in love, you big dork." Patton giggles softly as he moves to rest a hand gently on the others arm. 

"But I'm still hurting you Patton!" Virgil cries out as he lifts his head up to lock eyes with Patton. 

Patton smiles softly as he reaches out his hands to Gently cup Virgil's face.

"Listen, you're not hurting me, I can promise you that Virgil, this is not your fault, you can't take the blame for something you didn't cause on purpose!" Patton soothes. 

Virgil instantly tears back up, his nose scruntching up as streams of black continue down his face as his violet eyes darken. 

The smaller side tugs the taller into a hug as he holds onto him letting the other ride this out like he had for him just a hour ago. 

The two of them stay curled up together for hours with Virgil constantly apologizing as he curled himself into Patton's chest while the other soothed him and cradled a hand through his hair. 

Eventually they fall asleep in that position, with Virgil curled up against Patton as the other leant against the bed frame.

Patton's last thought before he falls asleep is how content he feels with Virgil near him but also how empty it feels without the other two with them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again I apologize for how short this is and how long it took me, have a wonderful day/night and I hope you enjoy the rest of 2018!!

**Author's Note:**

> Oof I hope y'all liked this!! Thank you for reading and I hope you have a fantastic week!


End file.
